


Art for "I think I’ve seen this film before and I didn’t like the ending"

by WallKettle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallKettle/pseuds/WallKettle
Summary: Go read the awesome fic CaptainCarter23 wrote first to avoid some minor potential spoilers :p All I'm sayin' 'bout that. That and Super!Lena because YES :DAnd and and and and look at thisamazing poster that Mizhuin made for this awesome as heck ficLOOK AT IT!! IT'S SO BEAUTIFULThis was an awesome experience and I am beyond honored to have been a part of the Supercorp Big Bang and having met the amazing people who wrote, and who art'd, who beta'd, who cheerlead'd, and who organized this entire thing. Ya'll are very talented people :D
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Art for "I think I’ve seen this film before and I didn’t like the ending"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainCarter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCarter23/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I think I've seen this film before and I didn't like the ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741320) by [CaptainCarter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCarter23/pseuds/CaptainCarter23). 



> Go read the awesome fic CaptainCarter23 wrote first to avoid some minor potential spoilers :p All I'm sayin' 'bout that. That and Super!Lena because YES :D  
> And and and and and look at this[ amazing poster that Mizhuin made for this awesome as heck fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCBB2020/works/26690635)  
> LOOK AT IT!! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL  
> This was an awesome experience and I am beyond honored to have been a part of the Supercorp Big Bang and having met the amazing people who wrote, and who art'd, who beta'd, who cheerlead'd, and who organized this entire thing. Ya'll are very talented people :D

image description:Lena Luthor in the Supergirl suit is carrying Kara Danvers in a bridal carry away from a green kryptonite explosion. Lena as Supergirl is visibly affected by the kryptonite with green veins prominent on her pained face.

image description: In the DEO, Lex Luthor looks on worried as Lena Luthor runs towards the screen ripping open her black button down shirt to reveal the House of El crest on her chest. On the large screen behind the Luthor siblings, an image of Kara Danvers on the right most side of the screen and an image of Alex Danvers is on her left with the words DETECTED in all capitals underneath her image. Kara only has her name next to her image, while Alex has her name as well as the word CADMUS. Beneath them, the skyline of National City, the crest of the House of El is superimposed over one of the buildings with the text "Super Watch Alert" on it's right.


End file.
